utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ChouCho
ChouCho (ちょうちょ) is an utaite who can reach both low and high notes with ease. She is part of the Asamack family, and she is also a professional singer signed to LantisWikipedia entry on ChouCho. In 2011, she sung the opening of the anime Kamisama no Memochou and Mashiro-iro Symphony and contributed to a character song on Mirai Nikki's first "Mirai Nikki Inspired Album" as one of Yuno Gasai's image songs. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Asamack Family with Jack, Tourai, Faneru and Asamaru # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 1 (Released on October 07, 2009) # Mirai Cococompy (Released on January 26, 2011) # Brilliant White Noise (Released on August 13, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 5 (Released on September 07, 2011) # The Fantastic Reality of Aesop (Released on April 11, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.06.19) # "Kokoro yo genshi ni modore" (Heart, Return To Your Origin) (Yoko Takahashi original) (2008.06.24) # "Melt" (2008.07.05) # "Triangular" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.07.21) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier BGM) (2008.08.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.22) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) (Sound Horizon original) feat. ChouCho, Jack, and Jegyll (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. ChouCho and Jack (2008.10.04) # "Ame wo Tsureyuku" (Bringing the Rain) (2008.10.23) # "Melt 3M MIX" (2008.11.20) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.16) # "World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.02.18) # "bpm" (2009.04.24) # "magnet" (2009.05.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2009.06.21) # "Aerith no Theme" (Final Fantasy VII) (2009.06.22) # "Macross F Musumemusume SP Sabisu Medley Tokumori (Macross Frontier Special Service Medley Tokumori)" feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2009.07.05) # "Nora inu shissou biyori" (Fair Weather For The Stray Dog To Run) feat. ChouCho and Jack (2009.09.10) # "Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) feat. ChouCho and TES (2009.12.04) # "Sweetest Day of May" -Trig remix- feat. ChouCho and TEST (2009.12.23) # "Just be Friends" -mint ver.- (collab) (2010.01.04) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.01.06) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2010.03.12) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.11) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.10.05) # "Melancholic" (2010.12.07) # "Melancholic" -Non Vocoder ver.- (2010.12.07) (Community only) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.21) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.01) # "Kagaribi" (Bonfire) (2011.08.15) # "Butterfly Effect" (2011.08.26) (Original)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *She lives in Tokyo. *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite colors are pink and white. *She was born in Osaka. *She started learning how to play the keyboard at the age of 4. *Her favorite artists are The Beatles, John Lennon and Alanis Morissette. *Her favorite magazine is "Sweet". *She likes Amy Yamada's books. *Her favorite film is "La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano". *Her favorite games are "Monster Hunter" and "Katamari Damacy". *Her favorite brands are MIUMIU, JILL and ANNA SUI. *Her favorite place is her home. *She likes cats, rabbits and pigs. *She likes to spend her holidays with shopping. *She likes cream and cake and dislikes spicy food. *She want's to explore the world. *She's happy when she's singing. *She admires John Lennon. *She rewards herself with sweets. *Her mobile is a DoCoMo, but she wants an IPhone. *She sleeps over 8 hours a day. *She has a finger and voice fetish. External links *Blog *Mixi *Twitter *Website Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Articles being improved Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Professional Singers Category:Inactive singers